


Is that your tumblr?

by Director_Carter



Series: If something is straight...this is not [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie's typical girlfriend, Director Carter is a bit uncareful, F/F, Funny, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director_Carter/pseuds/Director_Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was bored and what to do than make my cinnamon roll Peg,no,Director Peg have a dirty tumblr account while Angie's all about sassy replies to her girlfriend on that topic.</p><p>This is part of series,more tags will be added and so far it should be all funny/sassy works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that your tumblr?

Peggy was at work as usual.It was 8 p.m. and Angie came home an hour ago.She already ate dinner and cleaned house a bit.She also folded their clothes and tidied their room.Now she was a bit bored.Peggy's not coming home probably for another hour or so.Being director left her too busy in Angie's opinion.What is even the point of being the boss when you do all job yourself? Not that Angie' d complain,she understood how big deal this was for Peggy.

So she changed in her pajamas and came into living room.With bowl of snacks in hand she sat on their sofa and turned the TV on.She ate half of it while trying to find decent show on TV.Nothing.Oh,Peggy's laptop-no,their laptop was upstairs so she got it and settled into comfy sofa once again.She turned it on and looked through photos on it.Angie decided that Peggy's wallpaper was too boring so she changed it.Nice.Maybe she could find something online.When she opened Internet,tumblr popped out.Silly Peg,always leaves her pages opened first.Wait.This is tumblr account.Angie has one,but rarely uses it,and Peggy said she doesn't have one because she "is too busy to go on ridiculous sites like that". So....Director Carter made one after all.Well,checking it a little bit won't hurt anyone right? What Peggy could hide anyway? 

Boy,was Angie wrong.First off,that dashboard! Many pics of girlfriends.Cute pics Angie thought.Then porn gif popped out and gasp escaped her.Angie's mouth opened slightly as she kept scrolling.All kinds of pics came,cute ones,really really explicit ones,then those gifs.God,who is Peggy following? Wait what's her username again? "loveurdressonthefloor" right.How her actual account looks like? Of course,Angie's gonna be responsible girlfriend....

and check that as well.

Now this was the sight.Aw her name is English! Angie couldn't help but smile at that.Peggy's icon was black and white photo of two girls from shoulders down only in their panties obviously holding each other,you could see bare back of one of them.And her headboard was just plain white with couple red lipmarks.Now that's not what you expect from Director of one of secret government agency.And that bio.Okay that was good one Angie gotta hand it to her.

"At least I'm not going straight to hell" Angie giggled a bit.How she even thought of it? Wow things she rebloged! And gifs! Is this same cute English? Now Angie can see why is their sex life better than before.God those things.Like 95% of her blog is porn.Speaking politely,at least.Angie logged off and shut the laptop down.

When Peggy came home Angie decided she won't say anything until she gets nice chance for teasing.

With sheets wrapped around her and Peggy's hand on her waist she smiles to herself.

"What's funny darling?" Peggy mumbles in her neck softly.Angie can't fo it anymore.Peggy starts tracing small paths on her shoulder.

"You know English,I love your dress on the floor too.." Peggy's hand stops and Angie knows she's frozen behind her.She turns to face Peggy and her cheeks are red and her mind tries to find words to say.

"Angie,wait..how you-Did you.." She clears her throat and tries again.

"Angie,did you by a chance use our laptop today?" She asks finally and Angie bursts into giggles.Now she can't stop laughing while Peggy's still flushed and seems embarrassed.Angie stands up to drink some water because she barely breathes from laughing.When she walks towards the door she turns to Peggy over her shoulder.

"Well,English at least you're not going straight to hell.."

And she goes like that leaving Peggy in place,mouth slightly opened,looking like puppy who did something wrong.Angie can't help but smile at her silly girlfriend.


End file.
